Who am I? And who are you?: The rewritten version
by RosaPeach
Summary: After something horrible happened Rena lost her memories. Yet the feeling she had before she lost her memories are still there. Will people realize that she needs help? Written in Rena's POV. KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


_The moment I opened my eyes again was when I saw blood….My eyes didn't want to stay open for a long time... I was falling in and out of conscious... I heard some man yelling and another man was making some whimpering sounds and was begging not to hurt him. What's going on? I saw blurry a man attacking a man who was very scared... Somehow a weird feeling was there when I saw the man, who was afraid, being attacked, it hurt me too... I don't know why I'm feeling like this and I don't know who those people were... I don't even know who I am..._

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a white room. It also seemed very clean so I think I'm in a hospital or something like that. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Beside my bed I saw some cards. I grabbed one of the cards and it read: 'Get well soon'. The names under the card seemed to have a familiar sound, but I couldn't recall the people who had written their names on this card. Mion, Keiichi, Rika, Satoko and Shion... I wonder if these persons are important to me. I wish I just could remember, but I can't. I tried to remember things, but my head just hurts by trying.

A little while later a man, probably a doctor, walked in and he smiled. "Hello Ryuuguu-san, It's good to see you awake" he said. _Ryuuguu-san?_ I tilted my head in confusion and bit my lip."Excuse me... But... is that my name...?" I asked softly, immediately I saw that the doctor's eyes widened and he didn't seem to say anything for a minute. "Oh no..." He said softly and then he frowned a bit. It seemed like he was pondering what he was going to tell me. "Do you remember something about yourself or your life?" He asked me gently, in response I shook my head and looked down. "Not at all... Only something blurry about a bloody room... with a man attacking another man..." I told him and then I saw he was frowning some more. "I see..." He said softly and then he sighed a bit. "...Do you know how to read?" He asked me when he saw that I was still holding the card in my hand. I nodded. "Yes, I can still read it, I would even write back if I could remember these people." I told him and then I tilted my head. "Can you please tell me my name...? I really want to my own name." I asked him gently. He gave me a weak smile. "Alright, your name is Ryuuguu Reina, but you rather want people to call you Rena." He told me and I nodded. "Okay, I see. Is there a reason why I don't want to be called Reina?" "Uhm, I think there is, but I don't know it myself." He told me and then I nodded in response. I kept asking him things (also his name, which is apparently Irie) so I could try to recall the things about myself and the life I had before I had lost my memories. Too bad I couldn't remember the things he told me.

I suddenly thought for a moment. "Don't I have family here in Hina...Hinamizawa?" He frowned when I asked him that. "Perhaps you shouldn't try so hard to remember things, it could be bad for you." He told me, like he didn't want to tell me about my family, I wasn't going to give up so easily. "But I really want to know... If I'm in the hospital... shouldn't my parents come to visit me...? Or am I an orphan...?" I asked and then I saw the he was sighing. "You... You don't have..." It was like it was hard for him to say it. "You don't have any parents..." He suddenly said, which made me feel sad because I felt like I had parents here or at least one. I looked down and bit my lip. "O-oh... I see..." I said softly and didn't look up. "I..I should leave you for a while." He said and I could hear he was feeling sorry for me. I curled up in the bed and my eyes were slowly filled with some tears. I felt somehow very lonely by the thought of having no family.

* * *

_I'm feeling lonely..._

* * *

When I heard that Irie-san was talking to some people I quickly wiped away the tears and sat up again. "Please, Sonozaki-san..! You got to listen to me, Ryuuguu-san has amne-." He couldn't finish it and four people rushed into my room. The green haired girl whose hair was in a ponytail hugged me tightly. "Rena! Oh Rena! I'm so sorry what happened to you! I wish I could have done something!" She said and then I just blinked, not sure how to respond to her. The young blond haired girl gently grabbed the green haired girl's shirt and tugged it lightly. "Give her some space, I think she needs it by seeing the expression on her face." She said gently gave me a small smile. The blue haired girl gave me a small smile as well and the green haired girl slowly let go off me and backed off a little. "Rena-chan, we came every day since you got here." The brown haired boy said gently and gave me a sweet smile. "I see." I said softly and then I tilted my head. "When was I brought in here?" I asked them confused. "Four days ago, didn't Irie-san tell?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Ah, don't worry, we're just glad that you're back to the world of the living." The green haired girl said with a wink, making everything less tense. They seemed really happy to see me awake, but I still don't know who they are... They are probably the ones who had written their names on the card (minus one). I waited before saying anything and then I looked down.

"...I-I'm sorry to say this, but... I really don't r-remember you all." I told them softly. There was a silence and I saw a shocked expression on their faces. Suddenly the green haired girl laughed "Bwahaha! You got us there Rena!"She patted my back and the others seemed to be relieved. I frowned and then I shook my head. "N-no...! I'm being serious... I really don't know who you are... I barely know who I am..." I told them sadly and once again that shocked expression was shown on their faces. Then Irie came in and shook his head... "I wanted to tell you guys this, but you didn't want to listen to me..." he told them seriously. The boy's eyes widened and his face paled a bit. I bit my lip and then I looked concerned at him. "A-are you okay..?" I asked, but the boy rushed out of the room and probably left the hospital. I looked sadly at the door where he had left, knowing it was my fault he had left. The green haired girl frowned and followed him quickly. "Kei-chan! Come back, you're being insensitive!" She shouted at him. "Leave me alone...!" I heard him yell. "Kei-chan! You shouldn't run off now..! She needs us all!" I heard her yell and after a few minutes she returned to the room and frowned. Then she looked at me and smiled lightly. "Don't mind him, he's just being a big baka." She told me and then I slowly nodded. It didn't feel right when he left... Like something inside me didn't want him to leave.

* * *

_Don't leave too...!_

* * *

The remaining people told me a few things I should know about and they also told me their names, also the name of the boy who left. I realized that these people are really close friends of mine, so I really understand why they were shocked to find out I have amnesia. "I really hope you'll come back to school soon Rena, perhaps it will help you with regaining your memories." Mion told me and I nodded a bit, really hoping that she was right about that.

Days had passed and I still didn't remember anything, but I knew that I had to go to school. I wasn't living at my own house for the past couple of days, saying that it wouldn't be the right place for me to be living. Irie said I might go in shock if I live there on my own so I had spend days at the Maebara residence who were happy to let me stay there, I kind of felt like a bother, so I tried to help them with some home chores. I also found out I was a good cook and cooking made me happy. Keiichi didn't seem too happy to have me at his place... Sure, he helped me, but whenever he seemed to be happy to be with me he suddenly backs off and keeps his distance from me. Keiichi had shown me the way to school since I forgot it and I kept thanking him for helping me and I apologized for being such a bother, yet he didn't say anything and didn't seem happy.. I looked at him with a sad expression and my hearts keeps beating faster. It hurt me to see that he was just trying to ignore me as much as possible. "Hau~..." I mumbled softly. For a moment he looked surprised, I didn't know why though and tilted my head. "What is it..?" He asked gently. "E-eh? O-oh n-nothing...! I-I guess I'm just being slightly nervous..." I lied and I blushed lightly. He just sighed and looked a bit annoyed, looking away from me. It stung and I had trouble not to look sad.

"Oi! Kei-chan, Rena-chan!" I suddenly heard and I saw Mion waving and smiling at us. We got over to her and I gave her a smile and then we continued our way to school. Mion and Keiichi talked and seemed to have a nice conversation. I was just there and kept quiet. I felt uncomfortable and left out, just walking along with a weird painful feeling inside... The school day felt just the same as the walk towards school. People talked and I felt left out, because they barely seemed to look at me. I felt like leaving everyone and just disappear forever, because all I felt was sadness, pain and loneliness. The friends I once had before I lost my memories were just strangers to me and they thought I was a stranger as well.

* * *

_It hurts... it hurts so much...!_

* * *

When school was over I had stood up and walked out the school quickly. My 'friends' didn't notice that I left, probably because it had been a while since I last went there. I felt so left out and invisible here, I almost wished that I had died in that accident which I kind of remember so I won't feel the pain I was feeling right now. I just walked around, not wanting to go back to the Maebara residence, because I'm nothing but a bother ther, besides I would just feel more pain by seeing that Keiichi would just pretend that I do not exist. After hours of walking I knew that I had no idea where I was. I saw that I was close at a dump...The dump of treasures I suddenly thought. I wonder... Why did I think that...? I walked over to the dump and looked at it. This place... I feel like it's some place where I went to often... A flash of a memory came in my head and I felt slightly dizzy by it, but at least I know why I went here. I used to go treasure hunting here. My friends also helped me sometimes. I was happy to remember this, but it also hurt me how differently I was treated by my friends now... I let myself slide to the ground and sat just there, staring to the sky. The memory of that bloody room came in my head again and I heard the screams of the man who was so scared when he was attacked. This man who seemed also someone close to me... Did he yell 'Don't hurt my daughter anymore..!'? That man... was it my father? The tears were forming in my eyes and they rolled down my face. The tears and sobs I held in for a long time finally came out along with these new tears because of remembering this scary memory. I had to go to Irie-san..! I wanted to know what had happened to my father...! I know that man who was scared was my father..!

* * *

_Help me please...!_

* * *

I ran and ran around, hoping I would accidently find the Irie clinic and I luckily did after half an hour. I rushed in while my cheeks were still tearstained. "I-Irie-san!" I shouted when I saw the doctor who turned around and looked surprised and worried when he saw me. "Ryuuguu-san? What are you doing her-" I didn't let him finish. "T-that man in the room who was attacked... That was my father, wasn't it..?!" I said when more tears rolled down my cheek. "Ryuuguu-san calm down ple-" "N-no! Just tell me the truth..!" She yelled and then she saw the frown appearing on the doctor's face. "Yes..." He said when he was looking down. "S-so where is he...? W-what happened to him..?!" He looked sorry for me. "Ryuuguu-san... I'm afraid your father was... was killed by that other man... Your father protected you from being murdered..." He said sadly and my eyes widened. I was in shock and I couldn't move or hear anything Irie-san said to me. When he came closer to me I turned around and ran out of the Irie clinic while more tears were falling down.

* * *

_I have no one anymore..!_

* * *

I was tired from running and crying and I sat down against a tree, it was a little hidden for people to see me, but it wasn't impossible as well. Tears were still rolling down and I just wanted to leave everyone. I had probably fallen asleep, because someone shook me a bit when I opened my eyes. I saw Keiichi looking at me and he didn't seem happy at all (_what a surprise..._). There was hint of concern written on his face, but other than that he just looked mad. "What were you thinking..?! Have you any idea how worried everyone was about you...?! You left school without telling anyone while you don't even know your way around Hinamizawa anymore..! I was lucky to be home when Irie-san called, telling me you went there as well..!" He yelled, I just trembled in fear hiding my face from him. He roughly grabbed my shoulders, helping me up and then he frowned. "Don't you care about the people who care about you..?!" He crossed the line and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I slapped him across the face. "S-Shut up..! S-shut up..!" I yelled at him, leaving him flabbergasted. "R-Rena...?" He suddenly said concerned, I shook my head and was letting out every feeling I had inside me. "Y-you don't care at all..! All you did was making me feel like I didn't exist...! O-only because of my amnesia... I-I'm being treated as a stranger... Y-you don't have to right to yell at me after the way you all treated me...!" I yelled and more tears rolled down. He tried to come closer to me, but I backed off. "D-don't come near me..! L-leave me alone, j-jerk..!" I yelled. "R-Rena...! Calm down..!" He tried to come closer again and his face only showed concern. "N-no..!" I yelled and then I ran away again. Keiichi was following me though.

* * *

_Don't act like you care...!_

* * *

I ran and ran, ignoring Keiichi calling for me behind me. I won't stop running away from him, he's just a liar! "Rena! Look out!" I suddenly heard, I didn't know why, but I ran into a tree. I hit my head really hard and blacked out.

* * *

...

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was being held by Keiichi. He saw that I was awake and then he pulled me in a tight hug. "Rena... Thank God..." He mumbled softly. I blinked and felt the tears of Keiichi falling on my back. "K-Keiichi-kun..." I said softly and then he looked at me when the tears were still in his eyes. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have treated you like that... I know you have a rough time while having amnesia and I didn't want to confuse by doing something weird..." He said softly and then I noticed his cheeks were a faintly flushed. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against him. "It's okay Keiichi-kun, Rena forgives you and everyone." I said and then I looked up at him, seeing that he looked slightly confused at me. "Rena... You sound like yourself before you got amnesia..." He said and then I gave him a weak smile. "That because I remember everything again." He hugged me immediately tightly again. "Y-you remember..! You remember everything...! I'm so glad..!" He said with a small laugh and then the tears rolled down his cheek while the smile was still there.

* * *

_I remember...!_

* * *

We sat on the ground a few minutes longer before we stood up. I was standing a bit unsteady and my legs were shaking. Keiichi frowned a bit and then he picked me up. I blushed and tried to protest. "K-Keiichi-kun..! Y-you don't have to carry me...!" He just looked at me and shook his head. "You've been running around all day, you're obviously tired." He stated and then he walked with me in his arms. "B-but I'm probably heavy..!" I tried to convince him by that, but he just chuckled. "You're not heavy Rena, not at all." He said with a grin, my whole face got flushed and I hid my face. "Hau~..."

* * *

_I'm glad you're with me..._

* * *

On the way to Keiichi's house we passed my old house and I suddenly freaked out a little and let out a small yelp while covering my face with my hands. He probably looked at me when I yelped and started shaking in fear. "Rena... What's wrong...?" He asked me concerned, in my head were just pictures of my father being attacked by that psycho and eventually being killed. My breathing became sharp. "O-otou-san..!" I whispered and then I felt that he was walking quickly away from where we were, towards his home. "It's okay Rena, we're not there anymore..." He said softly and then I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him, fear was probably written all over my face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked passed that house." He said, feeling stupid and then I shook my head when my breathing slowly became normal again. "I-it's fine, y-you didn't do it on purpose..." I told him softly and then he nodded. "Perhaps you should just rest..." He said softly and I shook my head. "I-I can't..." I mumbled and then I looked slightly away. Keiichi sighed. "It really freaked you out that much... Perhaps I should sleep next to you tonight." He said, making my whole face flushed.

* * *

_You're being very nice..._

* * *

Once we got in Keiichi's house we noticed that his parents had left a note, telling them that they were at some place for his father's artwork so they were home alone. Keiichi shrugged, while I blushed slightly. He looked at me with a gentle smile and put me down. "Well perhaps we should eat something before we sleep." He said with a grin and then I nodded. I was about to make something for us both, but Keiichi said I shouldn't do too much and that we should eat something quick since it was late, so we ate some instant noodles and after a little while we brushed their teeth. After that we went to bed, falling both quickly asleep.

Late at night I woke up with tears rolling down my cheeks. I had a nightmare because of the memory of my father. Keiichi noticed I woke up and I suddenly felt his arms wrapped around me. "I'm here Rena, no one will hurt you... You're safe here... In my arms." He said softly and then I slowly calmed down again. My heart was beating faster after a little while and then I looked at Keiichi. "Keiichi-kun..." I whispered and then he blinked. "What is it Rena?" I took a deep breath. "I-I really like you." I said softly and then he smiled. "I like you too." He said sweetly and then I shook my head. "N-no, I mean I really like you in a way m-more than just friends..." I said softly and then I felt that Keiichi pulled me closer to me. "Rena... Are you saying what I think you're saying...?" I nodded and then my whole face was flushed. "I think I love you." I said and then I closed my eyes tightly. Keiichi suddenly stroked my hair. "You know there is only one way to show that to me." He said softly and then I slowly opened my eyes. "How?" I asked him softly and smiled sweetly. "Like this..." He said and then he kissed me. I slowly kissed back and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too Rena." He whispered and then I smiled brightly. The pain I felt seemed to disappear and I was finally happy.


End file.
